


The Rising Sun and the Brilliant Moon

by CrazySatan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski is kidnapped, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, no beta we die like men, rated teen just in case, the main character is an oc sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySatan/pseuds/CrazySatan
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski has been kidnapped by something. A supernatural something. And Stiles is panicking, because his dad is the only family he has left, and the McCall's can't take him in because Melissa can't support two teenage boys.'It could be worse,' He thinks. 'I could be stuck under Derek Hale's custody. I really don't feel like living in an abandoned train depot.'But it is worse. The only reason Derek couldn't get custody of Stiles is because the Sheriff's Department found his mother's will that states that, should the Sheriff be unable to care for Stiles for any reason, his custody is to go to her old friend who lives all the way down in Long Island Sound, New York. Now he has to deal with keeping a total stranger and her fourteen-year-old daughter out of the know while tracking down his dad. And even then, they seem to know more than they let on.
Relationships: Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after season 2 and after the Heroes of Olympus Series. The only difference is that Jackson never leaves.

Stiles' dad is missing, and he doesn't know what took him. And he's absolutely certain that it was a supernatural something, although he can't figure out what. He'd ask Derek for help, because holding a person up for two hours in a pool while being stalked by a Kanima will form some kind of life bond with a person, but Derek already has his hands full dealing with Erica and Isaac and Boyd and Jackson. The next person to go to would be Scott, but he's been too busy mooning over Allison, even though she already broke up with him and went on a family (or what was left of it) vacation to France.

Derek even offered to take Stiles in, but Stiles declined. He isn't a fan of that abandoned train depot, and they've already found the next in line to take care of him. A woman that his mother was good friends with, who's willing to move all the way from Long Island Sound, New York, to Beacon Hills, California with her daughter to look after him.

Now, he's waiting for Vivianne Toxo and her fourteen-year-old daughter, Lana, to pull into the driveway as he sits on the porch, mulling over recent events.

He jumps to his feet as a red Honda Sedan pulls up to the parking lot. The woman that steps out is someone Stiles vaguely remembers seeing at his mother's funeral, with long, curly brown hair and eyes that were warm like hot chocolate. He wonders briefly where that comparison came from, but then remembers, at his mother's wake, that the woman had soothed him from a panic attack by sitting with him and offering him a cup of hot chocolate. 

The girl that steps out is less familiar, but the longer he looks the more he remembers the little eight-year-old girl who ate all the pineapple cubes after the service was done. She has the same hair and eyes as her mother, but her skin is more tanned than her mother's and her face shape was different, although they both had the same button nose.

"Stiles!" Vivianne calls, and embraces him in a tight, warm hug. He feels slightly uncomfortable, but hugs her back anyways. She pulls away and gives his shoulders a tight squeeze. "Look at you! You've gotten so tall! Last I saw you, you were up to my knees, and now you're even taller than I am!" Behind her, he sees Lana lugging a suitcase and duffle bag over to the door, rolling her eyes affectionately.

He smiles, and replies to Vivienne. "Well, it has been six years, Ms. Toxo."

She smacks his arm teasingly. "None of that 'Ms. Toxo' nonsense. It makes me feel old, call me Aunt Viv." She says, and Stiles smiles and nods before watching her walk inside. He turns his attention to Lana, and raises an eyebrow at her. His time with Derek must be rubbing off on him.

"Need help with that?" He asks, because Lana seems to be struggling to carry the gargantuan luggage, duffle bag and backpack all at the same time. She droops just a little bit, and nods.

"Yeah, I could use some help. Mom's luggage weighs a ton and the wheels are broken." She says, and Stiles grabs the luggage from her hands.

He wonders about Ms. Toxo- _Aunt Viv_ , and her strong, bright personality. He decides to ask about it. "Is your mom always this..." He waves his free hand around exaggeratedly.

"Chipper?" She finishes for him. "Yeah. If you aren't used to it, she can be kinda overwhelming. She grows on you, though." She explains, and he nods in understanding.

He sets the luggage by the staircase and she sets her bags on top of it and stretches.

"Stiles!" Calls Aunt Viv as she walks up to them, smiling. "Do you have a guest room? Either way, I hope you don't mind sharing with Lana. According to her, I snore, and she refuses to share a room with me."

Crap. It would be difficult to research the possible supernatural entities that could have taken his dad with a fourteen-year-old girl in his room, but he couldn't exactly make her sleep on the couch. Regardless, he nods and points to the stairs.

"All the rooms are up there, Dad's is the closest to the washroom, mine's in the middle, and the guest room is closest to the stairs." He explains, and Aunt Viv smiles at him in thanks before taking her luggage and walking up the stairs.

Stiles and Lana stand staring at each other for an awkwardly long amount of time, before Stiles realized that Lana was waiting for him to show her up to his room.

"My room is up here, I don't have an extra mattress or anything though." He didn't usually get visitors aside from Scott, even though recently Scott seems to have forgotten about him, and Derek and his pack when they need help. Derek and his betas usually don't stay overnight, and Scott usually ended up sleeping on Stiles' bed.

He opens the door to his room for her and she steps inside, shrugging her shoulders. "It's alright. I always travel prepared, I have a blow-up mattress in my backpack. Sorry for invading your room, though."

She sets her bags down and begins setting up her mattress. He thinks on her words for a moment. Why would a fourteen-year-old, who grew up with a single parent and lived off of her mother's music teacher job and child support, ever travel much? What had happened on these (highly improbable) travels to cause her to always be prepared? Maybe he was just being paranoid, but knowing his track record, it's possible that there's something fishy.

* * *

At dinner, which Aunt Viv has prepared, Stiles sits quietly while he eats tuna casserole that tastes just like how his mother used to make it. He tells this to Aunt Viv after thanking her for cooking, and she smiles asks him; "Well, where do you think she got the recipe?" He smiles back at her and they continue to eat in silence, until she speaks up again.

"Do you mind driving Lana to school tomorrow? I've got a lot of paperwork to do." She asks, and Stiles is confused. Why would Lana need to attend school? It wasn't as if they were staying permanently, unless they didn't think Stiles' father would ever be found. His brow furrows at that. They'll find his Dad. They have to.

Aunt Viv notices his confusion, and takes mercy on him by providing an explanation. "We were planning on moving to California before we were notified about your situation. We'll be buying a house here in Beacon Hills after you get your father back."

He nods silently, because that seems to make sense, and they go back to eating dinner in awkward silence.

* * *

Stiles looks down at Lana from his bed. She seems to feel his eyes on her, and moves her head to look back up at him from her spot on the floor. She smiles at him warmly, and it sort of feels like how sunlight on his skin does, the way her smile assures him, in an unnatural, disarming way.

"Something wrong?" She asks, but she looks like she knows that he won't tell. He'd never tell, would never want to burden anyone with problems that he could deal with on his own.

"Are you sure you're on the floor? I could still give you the bed." He says instead, deflecting the question of his wellbeing. If he talks about it, he'll just end up crying, and he can't do that in front of a near stranger.

She shakes her head. "Nah, I'm used to it. Besides, I already invaded your room, I wouldn't want to steal your bed, too." And once again, Stiles is left to wonder why Lana is used to sleeping on the floor. 

"Good night, Stiles." She whispers into the dark, and turns away from him, dragging her blanket up and over her head. Stiles turns to look up at the ceiling, and knows by her constant shifting that Lana isn't asleep quite yet either. They both stay awake for at least an hour before Stiles succumbs to the pull of sleep.


	2. Dawn

When Stiles wakes up the next morning, Lana isn't there. For a moment, he allows himself to think that the past few days have been a dream and that he'll go downstairs to see his dad making coffee. But he can tell, from the clattering and hushed whispering in the kitchen, that it was real, and that he's going to have to face Aunt Viv and Lana downstairs. He's worried that they'll give him pity, and tell him that they're sorry about his Dad. He doesn't want their pity and apologies. He didn't want them when his mom died, and he doesn't want them now.

He looks over at the alarm clock next to his bed, just to check what time it is. He knows that it didn't go off, so he must have woken up before it, which never happens. It's six twenty-five, and Stiles can't believe the ungodly hour he's awoken at. The smart thing to do would be to go back to sleep and get in some more more sleep before he has to start getting ready at eight, but having ADHD usually means that if you wake up and start thinking, you never get back to sleep. 

So, he reluctantly gets out of bed after about ten minutes of grumping about waking up, and treads down the stairs. He pauses in front of the kitchen, debating on whether or not he should make his presence known quite yet, when he hears their hushed conversation.

"I don't understand why I couldn't have taken classes back at camp, mom! You know Chiron is a good teacher and there are other half-bloods there too. Besides, I'm safer back there than I am anywhere else." Lana says. With every word, she gets more and more frustrated, and an accent Stiles can't quite place creeps into her sentences. He feels like he shouldn't be listening, but these people are suspicious, having popped out of nowhere and stepping up to take care of him after six years of distance.

Aunt Viv sighs, like they've had this argument before. "Lana, sweetie, I know that you hate regular school because of your dyslexia, but you've got to learn how to interact with the outside world! You won't be able to stay at camp forever. You already know how I feel about you staying there year-round."

Lana huffs, "But _Mom_ -"

"No buts." Aunt Viv interrupts. "For goodness sake, Lana, last time I let you stay year round you ended up in not one, but _two_ wars! I won't stand for it. I feel better knowing that I can keep an eye on you."

"But it's fine now! There are no new prophecies, and everything's settled down. I'm not in any danger, and I highly doubt that we can have _three_ wars in the span of eight years." Lana pushes.

"No." Aunt Viv says sternly. "We were going to move here in a year anyways. You need a break, I need a break, and you need to learn how to live a normal life. Think of it as a head start." The conversation ends there.

 _'Camp? Chiron? Prophecies? Wars?'_ Stiles turns the information over in his head. What kind of camp runs year-round? Is 'Chiron' and 'prophecies' code for something? There haven't been any recent wars, how the hell did Lana get caught up in _two_ of them? Is this why she was up at the ass-crack of dawn, why she seemed to be used to living out of a bag?

He has no answers, other than he's pretty sure that Lana and her mom aren't normal. They haven't tried to kill him though, and they don't seem to pose a threat, so he decides that for now, that mystery can take a seat on the back burner of Stiles' mind. He walks into the room after a few moments and is greeted warmly, with a healthy dose of coffee with bacon and eggs.

Yeah. They aren't too bad.

* * *

So, Stiles might have been a _teeny-weeny_ bit wrong. After breakfast, he'd freshened up and called Scott to ask if he wanted a ride, to which he had agreed. So Stiles told Lana that Scott would be joining them, and she nodded and off they went to Scott's house.

Which lands them with their current problem of Scott desperately trying to not to wolf out on the girl sitting in the front seat of Stiles' Jeep. Stiles has no idea how this happened, but he suspects that it had to do with both Scott's unwillingness to accept Derek's help and Scott being stupid enough to make a person he knew almost nothing about his anchor. The unfamiliar scent in a familiar place must have set him off, and they're lucky Lana didn't notice. If she did, she didn't say anything.

Scott reminds Stiles to take his Adderall, most likely to distract himself from whatever's making him loose control.

"You have ADHD?" Lana questions.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" He asks, already seeing that he was going to be called a spaz.

She sighs, a long, suffering sigh. "I have it too, but I don't medicate for it. With my dyslexia, it makes school a pain in the ass."

Stiles furrows his brow. "Why don't you medicate?" He asks, intrigued.

"Allergic." She says, and Scott's eyes narrow slightly in suspicion, the way they always do when he hears someone lie. He needs to learn to hide his tells better.

Why would Lana lie about the reason she doesn't medicate? He can't exactly ask her why, because he has no real reason to suspect her other than _'My friend is a werewolf and can hear when you lie.'_

Yeah. No.

He doesn't worry about it for too long because they pull into the parking lot and go their separate ways.

When Lana is out of hearing range, Scott turns to him and says, " _Dude_. She was lying about being allergic."

Stiles gives him an exasperated sigh and says, "I know, Scott."

"What? How?" Scott asks, perplexed.

"You did that thing with your eyes again." Stiles explains, gesturing to the upper part of his face.

"I don't do a thing!"

"Yes, Scott, you do."

"I do?"

Stiles rolls his eyes.

* * *

After the Kanima-Gerard thing, Stiles had refused to speak with Scott for a week. During this week, he somehow found himself friends with Lydia Martin (whom he had given up on after the true-love shtick with Jackson), Boyd, Erica and Isaac (who had mellowed out after they got their shit together). Even Jackson was getting more friendly with him, if more friendly counts as not trying to beat him up or insult him every time they interact. The biggest feat was probably getting closer with Derek, whom had stopped hating Stiles after being held up by him for two hours.

With Scott off brooding, even after Stiles has forgiven him, Derek's pack, which now includes Lydia and Jackson, has adopted him into their friend group. Which is why he knows there is _definitely_ something up with Lana.

See, he notices her every time she's in the same area as him. Not because he actually notices her, but because he's with the pack every second of the day while Scott's off sulking, and every time she's near them, the 'wolves all turn to look at her. Their noses would flare and their eyes would flash. Jackson even had to vice-grip Lydia's arm to stay in control, which was weird, because Jackson's a perfectionist and has had pretty good control since becoming a werewolf.

"Why are you reacting to her like that?" He asks.

"She smells strange." Isaac supplies helpfully.

Stiles raises his eyebrow in a manor which suggests ' _elaborate'_ and asks, "Like, normal weird or not human weird?"

"No, no, she's human, mostly. I think." 

"Like when we found out Lydia was a banshee? Is Lana one too?" Stiles pushes. It wasn't difficult to find out that Lydia was a banshee. After the true-love-saves-the-day routine with Jackson, she started smelling strange to the other 'wolves and had always been the first to find the dead bodies spawning from the Monster of the Week.

But Isaac just shook his head. "It's hard to explain." He says, "Lydia smells human, but, something more? Lana smells like she's human, but also something not human. I don't know."

The other 'wolves nodded in agreement, and Stiles was left more confused.

"We can investigate that later, Derek thinks that he's found a lead on the Sheriff." Lydia says, not looking up from her phone as her eyes stay glued to Derek's text.

* * *

They agreed to meet up at Derek's to start searching for Stiles' dad. The others tried to tell him that he should stay behind, but Stiles isn't having it. He's going to help find his dad, because even if they're werewolves, he'll never entirely trust his family's safety to anyone, even if those people had saved him multiple times. Maybe it's because his mom died on Melissa's watch, or maybe he's just overly protective. It doesn't matter, he's going to be part of that search.

He tries to find Scott and bring him along, but Scott is off brooding broodily into the distance somewhere, probably dreaming about Allison. Instead, he tells Lana that he'll be studying at a friend's house. She smiles and says, "Studying is smart, since there's going to be a pop quiz in your chemistry class on Monday. I'll walk home, I need the exercise anyways." He doesn't ask how she knows that there's going to be a pop quiz, or how she's planning to walk five miles on her own.

When they get there, Derek points out some tracks that look like they belong to a giant, bare-footed man.

"These weren't here before. They look too big to be human, so it's probably what we're looking for." He says, and looks over at Stiles, who has the most determined look etched into his features.

They follow the tracks until they run into this... _thing_ that They can't quite seem to see clearly. They can't tell what it is, and only Lydia - and sometimes Stiles - can see that the thing is more than a giant muscular man clad in only what looks like a loincloth, that it's head is different from it's hairy upper body. (Strangely enough, it's legs are waxed.)

They can't kill it, it's too big and too strong, but they manage to scare it off. Things are looking rough though, since Erica has a gash in her arm that's slowly knitting itself together and Boyd has a nasty bruise on his cheek that's turning yellow already. Lydia's walking funny, though, and Derek doesn't have a first aid kit at the depot. The only place close enough is Stiles', so they pile into their cars and head off. 

When they get there, Jackson bursts through the door with Lydia leaning on him, and stops short because Lana is staring at them from the stairs with wide, startled eyes. The others pile into the house and Lana looks from Jackson to Lydia, then to Lydia's ankle. She gets a determined look in her eyes and turns to Jackson.

"Put her on the couch and elevate her foot on the coffee table. I'll be right back." She instructs before turning to go up the stairs.

Jackson puffed up his chest. "Why should I listen to you?" He demands, and she rolls her eyes.

"Do you actually _know_ how to take care of an injured ankle?" She asks in retort, and Jackson snaps his mouth shut because he, in fact, does not know. They were planning on googling it.

Jackson leads a limping Lydia towards the couch and clears off the coffee table, dragging it closer and lifting Lydia's leg up to rest on it. Lana nods in approval and jogs up the stairs.

She comes back with a large first aid kit, looking more like a small red backpack, and starts working on Lydia's ankle.

She prods slightly at the ankle, which is swollen and stiff. "It's sprained." She announces, activating a cold compress that she produces from within her first aid kit. She leaves it on Lydia's ankle, "To reduce the swelling." She says, before grabbing a large book that was resting on the floor and shoving it under Lydia's foot. She digs into her first aid kit and pulls out an elastic bandage.

"You're lucky mom's out buying groceries, she'd have chewed you out. _All_ of you." She says, giving the only adult in the room a reproachful look as she finishes wrapping up Lydia's ankle. She reaches out for her bag again, before shaking her head and muttering, "It won't work on her," under her breath.

"There. I'd tell you to invest in crutches, but today's Friday and unless you plan on going for another escapade in the woods - which I highly discourage, _especially_ while wearing high heels - a couple days of bedrest will see you good as new. Keep it iced, and keep it elevated on a pillow when you're in bed. If you need to walk around - which you shouldn't do, but I've met plenty of stubborn people - keep it easy on the ankle."

"How did you know-" Derek begins to ask, his brows furrowed in a way that screams _'suspicious'_ to Stiles but probably _'angry'_ to anyone else.

"That you were running about in the woods? _Please_ , a woman of _Lydia's_ grace wouldn't have sprained her leg on her heels unless she was running on uneven ground. Plus, you're all covered in dirt, twigs and leaves."

Derek resigns, reluctantly, and Lydia nods, moving to give back the ice pack, but Lana shakes her head, giving Lydia a small, warm smile. "Keep it. I've got plenty."

The pack gets up to leave, and Lana watches Lydia leave. "I wouldn't go crushing on her," Stiles says, "I know from experience that it's fruitless. She and Jackson are probably forever."

Lana shakes her head. "Not crushing. She reminds me of a friend." She says vaguely, and walks up the stairs.

Derek comes up to him and squeezes his shoulder. "We'll find your dad," Derek says earnestly, "I promise."

Stiles smiles at him tiredly, and nods, the warmth of Derek's hand never leaving his shoulder, even though the man is already halfway down the driveway.

And the thing is? Stiles believes Derek with all his heart.


End file.
